The Unbroken Promise to Find Family
by ThoughtBubble101
Summary: Yukio and Rin rescue a mysterious girl in the snow just outside of the city who has trapped herself in a bubble of solitude for six years just to find her parents. Rin is determined to help her find her parents, while Yukio apprehensively stays in the shadows, hanging on to the feeling of deja vu. He knows he has met her, but where?
1. Chapter 1

"Yukio, I found her! Come over here! She looks terrible," Rin yelled out.

Yukio darted quickly through the snow and slowly walked up to the girl, lying motionless in the snow. He squatted down and pressed the back of his hand against her cheek.

"She's still a little warm, but we need to hurry and get her inside. If she stays out here any longer she'll freeze. Rin, think you could carry her," Yukio asked, glancing towards his brother.

"Yeah and let's hurry. I feel like my fingers are gonna break off," Rin said he lifted the girl from the snow.

"I'm glad we found her. I was starting to think that some of the citizens were lying about seeing her walk out here," Yukio said as he began leading the way back to the city.

"Hey Yukio, when we were talking to some of the citizens, they said she was looking for someone... Who do you think she was looking for," Rin asked as he followed his brother.

"I don't know, Rin. Maybe she'll tell us when she wakes up, but lets not question her too much about that. It may be too personal," Yukio answered as he trudged through the snow.

Rin looked at the girl and noticed her stirring slightly. Her eyes opened and she stared up at Rin, her eyes drooped a bit. Rin smiled down at her.

"Don't worry, you're safe now," Rin whispered with a warm smile.

 _Time skip_

Rin finished tucking the girl into one of the infirmary beds while Yukio poured hot water over a small rag. He carefully placed the folded rag on her forehead to help warm her up.

The girl mumbled and stirred in her sleep. Rin came closer to the side of the bed and watched with Yukio as the she slowly opened her eyes. She groaned faintly and slowly looked around the room.

"W-who are you? Where am I," the girl mumbled.

"My name is Yukio and this is my brother, Rin. We found you out in the snow outside of town. Some of the townspeople said you were outside when we were about to shut the gates. Right now, you're in the infirmary of True Cross Academy."

"Oh... I remember, now. I was looking for them, again," the girl whispered weakly.

"Who were you looking for," Rin asked curiously, leaning in to hear her.

"Rin! That may be personal... Although, I would like to know you name," Yukio said softly, yanking Rin back.

Rin shot a glare at Yukio before looking back at the pale girl who was staring intently at the sheets.

"My name is Renge. I can answer his question, but not with names... All I can say is that I'm looking for my parents," Renge whispered weakly.

"Your parents," Rin breathed.

"Yeah... I've been searching... For them... For six years," Renge answered slowly.

Rin and Yukio looked at each other as they understood that if they questioned her anymore, she would pass out.

"Well, Renge, we need to let you rest. Don't worry about anything, and just sleep. We will talk more when you are feeling better, alright," Yukio said as he reheated Renge's rag.

She nodded slightly, her eyes already shut. Rin and Yukio made their way to the door. Yukio gave a quick glance back at her as she began to sleep peacefully. Yukio shut the door, quietly, behind him and looked back at his brother.

"I'm worried about her," Rin said as he looked back at the door.

"Yeah, I hope I can get Shiemi to stay with her for the night," Yukio said as he pulled out his phone.

"Alright, well I'm gonna head back to the room. I'm tired, myself," Rin said with a yawn.

 _Time skip_

Rin sighed as he shut the bathroom door. He made his way back to their room, still thinking about this mysterious girl who was searching for parents.

He walked in and shut the door behind him, plopping down on his bed. Kuro quickly hopped on to his lap and curled up. Rin stared intently out the window, watching the snow fall as he began thinking about Shiro. Sure, he never met his mother but at least he had Shiro to take care of him and his brother.

It was scary to think that this frail girl had to walk through the freezing snow just to search for her parents. By the way she had looked, she hadn't eaten in a few days. She probably hadn't had shelter in a while, either.

The door opened again to a tired Yukio. He shut the door and made his way to his dresser. He dug around in his drawer for his pajamas and left the room to change.

"What's wrong, Rin," Kuro asked, nudging his chin.

"I was just thinking about dad," Rin said, petting Kuro on the head.

Kuro placed his forehead against Rin's and shut his eyes.

"I miss him too, Rin," he said with a small yawn.

"Ready for bed," Rin said after a few seconds of silence.

Kuro nodded as he let Rin settle under the blanket. Rin rolled over, letting Kuro curl up in his back.

Eventually Yukio returned and headed to bed, himself. Leaving the room silent and dark.

 **Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know my writing is a little sloppy but I promise this story is going somewhere.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yukio was up a bit earlier than usual. He quickly got dressed and went down to the kitchen. He asked for two helpings and headed over to the infirmary.

He balanced both trays across his arm and knocked on Renge's door. After a few minutes, the door inched open and Shiemi poked her head out curiously.

"Oh hey, Yukio! She's still resting up. Do you need to see her," Shiemi asked with a smile.

"I don't have to, but I'd like too. I've got breakfast for her," Yukio said as he glanced over at the two trays.

Shiemi nodded and opened the door wide enough to let him in. He eased in and set the trays down on the table next to Renge's cot.

He noticed Renge look faintly over at him. She was even paler than yesterday.

"Good morning, Renge," Yukio said as he set out his tray for Shiemi.

"Goo' mornn', Yuki," she mumbled.

She rolled to her side and slowly tried to lean up, which surprised Yukio. He quickly placed an arm around her while Shiemi raced over to prop her pillow up.

"Hey, don't move so fast. You're seriously ill. I don't want you getting worse. We will help you", Yukio remarked.

He leaned her back on the pillow and picked up a bowl of rice for her. Shiemi snuck the bowl from his hands and began helping to pick some up and feed it to Renge.

"Don't worry, Yuki. I'll feed her while you get back to the classroom. I'm sure your first class will start soon," Shiemi said with a comforting smile.

Yukio chuckled and nodded.

"Alright, fine. Try to keep an eye on the time so you won't be late for class. Just tell one of the nurses to look after her before you leave. She really isn't looking good. I'm afraid she might be seriously sick," Yukio said as he stopped at the open door.

Shiemi nodded and turned back to Renge.

"I really hope you aren't getting terribly sick," Shiemi whispered sweetly.

Later

"Alright, that's it for today. Remember to do the homework assignment. Class dismissed," Yukio said as he stacked some papers in his briefcase.

He turned and hurried out of the room, a strong intent to see Renge. He felt this strange feeling of seeing her before. Over the course of the day, he had thought about where he could have possibly seen her before, but nothing was coming to mind.

Before he knew it, he was rounding the corner to the nurse's station and stood in front of Renge's door. He knocked and listened for permission.

A small voice mumbled the words he needed to hear and he quickly entered.

"Renge, you're looking a bit better," Yukio said with a smile.

"Thanks... I feel a bit better," she said meekly.

"I just came to check on you. Are you up for any more questions," he asked.

"Sure, I guess," Renge said, a little discouraged.

A large thump turned their attention to the door. It awkwardly shifted open with a grumpy Rin rubbing his forehead.

"Man that hurt," he grumbled under his breathe.

"Rin, what in the world are you doing," Yukio said, slightly hysterically.

"Oh, uh, I tripped on my shoelace and accidentally bumped my head. Heh heh," Rin laughed awkwardly.

"No, I mean here. What are you doing here," Yukio yelled.

"I wanted to see her, duh," Rin yelled back.

"Rin, you have homework to do. Just go back to the room. I'll be there soon. I'm just checking on Renge," Yukio commanded.

"No way! I helped rescue her too! I'm staying right here to make sure she is safe," Rin scowled.

Yukio knew there was no point in fighting anymore. He wasn't going to get anywhere. He just turned to Renge and smiled apologetically.

"Well, I guess there is no point in fighting about it. I'll just ask my questions and be out of your hair, okay," Yukio said calmly.

Renge nodded and looked over at Rin, expecting him to listen or ask as well.

"Yesterday, you said you were looking for your parents. Are you able to tell us anything about that," Yukio asked slowly, being careful not to hurt her.

Rin leaned in closer to Renge, especially excited for the answer. He smiled at her, hoping to encourage her answer.

"Well, to keep it short, when I was really young, I was taken in by an old women who told me she found me wandering the streets. I don't remember much before that. I just know something terrible happened. After my eleventh birthday, I learned that the old women taking care of me had died in her sleep by a heart attack. I was so devastated and I had no where to go, so from there I've been working and searching for my parents, but I haven't had any luck," Renge explained painfully.

She squeezed the sheets, looking paler. Yukio sat back, completely surprised while Rin stared at her, his mouth hanging open, slightly.

Renge started to feel nervous. She didn't like telling that story an she certainly didn't like to be stared at. She covered her face with her hands and pulled her knees to her chest.

Rin jumped back a bit, realizing that he and his brother were being a bit rude.

"Oh, uh, sorry! We didn't mean to make you upset," Rin tried comforting.

He awkwardly placed his arms around Renge, trying to comfort her. She made a small noise that sounded like a sigh.

"What? Am I hurting you," Rin asked, jumping back a bit.

"No, you're kinda warm," Renge mumbled, slightly reaching for Rin.

He gingerly wrapped his arms around her again, hugging her close and raising the temperature of his skin, just a bit.

Yukio stood abruptly, startling the two. He still had a hint of shock on his face.

"I-I'm going to go ahead and let you rest. I'll see you later. Rest up, okay. Ad Rin, don't bother her too long. You still have homework to do," Yukio stammered slightly as he turned to leave.

He hurried out of the room. Slamming the door behind him. There was an awkward silence in the air for a few moments before Rin interrupted.

"Uh, sorry bout that. Your story. It kind of... Hit close to home for the both of us. Well, we were taken in by an old man, heh. He took care of us until he died last year," Rin loosely explained.

He looked down at his hands, holding back a tear or two. Even after all this time, it still hurt him to think about it.

"I see. Then you understand, as well. Well, I have to find my parents, regardless. I just have to. I... Want to see them again," Renge almost cried out.

Rin hugged her tighter, feeling a bit of her emotions starting to affect him.

"How about this, then. Once you get better, I'll help you find them, okay," Rin suggested after a bit of silence.

Renge looked up at him. No one really ever volunteered to help her look. Even the old woman who had taken her in never really checked anything out.

"You mean it? You would do that? But you barely know me," Renge questioned.

"I know, but I understand you. You want answers, and sometimes you can't get them without a little help," Rin said with a smile.

"Thank you, Rin" Renge said as she hugged him tight.

"Alright then. It's settled. I promise, once you get better, I'll help you look for your parents. Just rest up, okay," Rin said as he stood to leave.

He flashed her a smile before leaving her to her thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin held out his hand, lightly taking Renge's and pulling her from her bed.

Mephisto had been kind enough to let Renge have a room across from Rin, expecting her to join his cram school once she was able. Rin had fought with him a bit when he noticed Mephisto's eyes gazing at her, creepily.

"Well, are you sure you're ready to start searching", Rin asked as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"Yes! I have to know where they are! I want to be with them", Renge said with a nod.

Rin smiled and consulted his list of places to check out. The first was the super market where Renge had heard that an older couple had been seen going outside the gate.

It had taken Rin and Renge about an hour to get down there. Renge had almost fainted fifteen minutes into the walk and Rin had suggested that he carry her, but Renge had put up a bit of a fight.

* * *

"Renge calm down, alright! Maybe we should just head back. You aren't fit enough", Rin said as he pulled Renge onto his back.

"No! We have to do this! I'm good! If you want to go back you can, but I'll crawl there if it means I could find my parents", Renge cried as she flailed around on his back.

"Renge, listen. What if these people lead us into a dead end? They might not even be right", Rin explained as he balanced her wait on his back.

Renge fell silent, looking down Rin's neck as she tried to think more hopefully.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to sound rude... I just, I'd hate to see you get disappointed again", Rin mumbled.

Renge wrapped her arms around Rin's neck sniffing back her tears.

"It's alright. Thanks for caring... I-I just really want to see them again", Renge cried, squeezing Rin tighter.

"Hey, I understand. I miss someone, too. Except there's no way I'll ever see them again, at least not in this life", Rin whispered.

"What do you mean", Renge asked, getting closer to Rin.

"Well, my dad, he died a little while back... It still hurts like crazy! I mean he took my brother and I in when my mom died! My old man was awesome! I wish I could just see him even one more time", Rin remarked sadly.

"Rin... I'm sorry to hear that. I'm glad you got to spend time with him, though. I'm sure he misses you just as much", Renge whispered to him.

Rin smiled weakly and continued their journey to the market.

* * *

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm not sure if I remember everything correctly. I just know I saw a couple walking outside the gate. In fact, I haven't seen them come in since. You might want to find them before something happens, if something already hasn't", the elderly woman answered as she handed Rin and Renge a hot cup of coco.

"I'll go look for them, alright Renge! You still aren't strong enough and it's way to cold out there for you. Here, I'll buy you a bowl of noodles and go look for them and when I bring them back, you can see if they are your parents", Rin said as he handed the elderly woman some money.

She nodded and went in the back while Rin gave Renge's shoulder a squeeze, smiling down at her as she sipped at her hot coco.

"Thank you, Rin! You need to be safe, though. Maybe you could call Yukio. I don't want you to go by yourself. What if you get hurt", Renge asked.

"Don't worry, girl! I've got my familiar I can call to come with me", Rin said, throwing a thumbs up as he grinned widely.

Renge giggled and thought for a moment.

"Rin, could I meet your familiar", she asked.

"Sure, I'll call him right now", Rin said as he headed for the door.

Within seconds, Rin had called on Kuro and was returning with his familiar proudly sitting on his shoulder.

"Kuro, meet Renge. Renge, meet Kuro. Kuro I called on you so you could maybe help me find a couple that walked past the gates a couple weeks back. We want to make sure they got through the woods okay and maybe bring them back if we could. They might be Renge's parents", Rin loosely explained.

"Alright, sure! That sounds like fun", Kuro cried happily.

"He says he'll do it", Rin remarked.

"Really, thanks! Please keep him safe, Kuro", Renge said happily.

"I will, don't worry", Kuro answered.

"He promises", Rin said as he turned towards the door.

"We'll be back before you know it, promise", Rin cried over his shoulder as he darted out the door.

Renge watched him leave, feeling a little frustrated and scared. She wanted to be there with him to see the couple and see if they were her parents, yet she kind of didn't want Rin to be doing all of this without her.

"You love him, sweetheart", the elderly lady asked as she set a hot bowl of noodles down in front of Renge.

"Yeah, I guess I do... I think", Renge said after a moment of silence.

"You care for him, I can tell", the elderly lady said as she sat down across from Renge.

"I do. I care for him so much. I'm worried about him. What if he doesn't make it back", Renge asked as she stirred her noodles.

"I'm sure he will, dear. There aren't many boys like him. I can tell he is a fighter. His passion to help you will fuel him", the lady said as she smiled sweetly.

Renge smiled, blushing a bit as she thought more about Rin. She did love him.


End file.
